Spider Siblings
by Amaidaisuki
Summary: Just a simple one shot of how I think it would be Anya Corazon and Peter Parker's day together.


"The fearless Spider-Girl" Peter said in a dramatic tone, resting one arm around her shoulders.

"Nah, too cheesy. Just as cheesy as the amazing Spider-Man. Really, who chooses this nicknames?" Anya replied, quickly taking away his arm off her as she faked a expresion of wantng to puke about the nickname.

"Ahem. I chose them. And It's not cheesy. It's amazing.". He paused to smile. "Like me!" He placed his hands on his chest, pointing to him.

"Yeah, like you. Sure." She spoke in a sarcastic tone, walking to the edge of the rooftop to sit there, swinging her feet.

"Hey don't let me talking alone!" He followed her and sat right next to her. "You can't be just Spider-Girl." He nudged her, gently.

"Why not?" She looked at him. "It isn't enough that I had to change from Araña to Spider-Girl?" The girl asked. She was used to her old moniker and she liked it more than Spider-Girl, she still was thinking that that kind of name wasn't her style.

"No, it's not.."

"Anyways," she interrupted him. "Are we going to be here for the eternity or what?"

"Yes. Don't you think it's a good sunset?" He said, looking at city and the sun setting on it.

Anya followed his gaze, half-smiling. "Too bad you don't have your camera."

"But you have your phone, right?" He turned his attention to her. "Where is it?"

"It's in a magic place called 'I left it at home'." She answered, still looking at the sunset.

"You can't do that. You are Twitter-holic."

"What if I got cured?"

"Don't make me laugh. If you stop tweeting it's like Tony would stop drinking"

"..." She pulled out her phone from the 'magical place' in her suit where she hides it, she opened her Twitter account and writting.

**The_Spider_Girl: Watching the sunset from a rooftop with The amazing big geek, Spider-Man.**

"Stop drugging yourself and give me that." He poked his head enough to see what Anya was tweeting behind her shoulder. "You finished flattering me on the web? Because I really, really, really, want to take that photo."

"Nope, too bad you didn't brought your camera but you're not taking anything."

"Motherhugger." He muttered as he put his mask on again, turning around to walk away.

"Nerd with nerd insults." She smiled as she did the same and quickly raised his phone to take the pic of the sunset without him noticing.

"Whatever, girl. I'm gonna to Gwen's." He stood up and streched his legs.

"Nooooo. Don't leave me alone." She complained, imiting how a baby talks, wrapping her arms around his leg.

"I know you love me, don't make this harder than it already is.." He looked away, changing the tone of his voice like if this were a telenovel.

She caught up what he was doing in a second and stood up. "It's because that woman, right? She's better than me, isn't she? I should've seen this coming whe you didn't go back home that night!" She covered her face, faking her cry. Although she was trying to hold her wants to burst into laugh.

"Look.." Peter grabbed her by the shoulders and pulled her closer, basically forcing her to look into his brown eyes. "It's not you.. It's me. But I want you to know, before I leave, that I love you."

There was a silence, awkward for Anya and maybe for Peter too. This was all acting, of course.. But they have been friends for so much time that they also considered like siblings. It'd be like a brotherly love.

Anya pulled away from his grip and grinned, "I love you too, bro." She punched him playfully in the chest and he responded pushing her slightly. They kept on doing that back and forth, fighting like little kids and laughing.

"I race you to Gwen's, spider-sis!" Peter ran to the opposite corner of the rooftop where they chose to take a break from all the action, and jumped off it as he shot a web, swinging building from building.

Anya smirked and shook her head at her somewhat funny spider-biological brother. She took other way to Gwen's place, maybe he'll be there quickly but she wasn't going to chase him.

After about a minute Peter arrived to the rooftop of the building where Gwen lived. He looked around there was no signal of Anya. "Don't tell me that you got lo-" He was going to finish the sentence when he felt a girly weight falling onto him as soon as he heard webs on the distance.

"SURPRISE MOTHERHUGGER!"Anya shouted, hugging him by the back when she literally landed on him.

"... My spider-sense is tingling." He said, his face on the floor with Anya over him.

"Is there a threat?" She looked around the place.

"Yep. You're threatening my back." He tried to push Anya away and stand up.

Anya moved herself off Peter's back and stood up as well.

"Well, I already did what I had to do here so I'm leaving."

"Nooooo. Don't leave me alone." Peter said, impersonating Anya.

"And the Oscar goes to.."

"Thanks, thanks to everyone and thanks to the great cast and director and-" Peter looked anywhere, acting like if he was on a stage with the award.

"Uh-huh, you didn't let me finish.. The Oscar goes to Adam Sandler, he's funnier than you."

"Oh no, you didn't."

"Oh yes, I did. 'Kay, I'm leaving. Don't want to see you two making out in front of me. Gross." She scrunched her nose.

"When you get a boyfriend let's see if you keep thinking that's gross.." He paused of a sudden and they both stared with serious face at each other for a few seconds before they laughed out load.

"Oh my God, that was so funny.." Anya sighed, smiling after she recovered her breath because of the long and good laugh.

"But, seriously, get a boyfriend"

"You shouldn't be with Gwen right now?"

"You shouldn't be swinging away right now?"

"Dude, you're not good mimicking me." Anya commented and turned back, starting a run and swinging away from him.

"I won the race, by the way!" Peter shouted at her.

"Your prize is no-prize!" Anya shouted back as she got away and Peter couldn't see where she was swinging anymore.

The webslinger crawled down the walls to the window of Gwen's room.

He knocked a few times when he got there.

"What are you doing?" Gwen asked when she opened the window, a soft smile playing on her lips.

"The amazing Spider-Man is paying you a visit." Peter said on a more mature voice, stepping inside Gwen's room.

"Oh, and why do I owe such a pleasure?"

"It's from your friendly boyfriend's courtesy, Peter Parker." He took off his mask, grinning.

"Such a gentleman." The blond girl walked closer a kissed his cheek.

"Just the cheek? C'mon! I brought Spider-Man to your room. That should do for more than the cheek."

"Don't push your luck, bugboy." She sat on her desk.

"...You didn't just call me like that, did you?" He raised a brow when he heard his possibly new nickname.

"I think you perfectly know how I called you."

"And what are you doing? Looking for some pics of your friendly slash awesome slash handsome slash funny neighbor Spidey?"

"Yeah, because he's so great."

"I think amazing it's the word you're looking for." He leaned closer to her.

"Well I think-" The ring of her phone interrumpted whatever she was about to say. "Yes?" She answered when she saw the number wasn't indentified.

"Hey! Is Spidey-" There was sounds of electric generation, it became louder as Gwen could hear screams in the background. "Is he there? with you?" Spider-Girl asked, quickly.

"Why do you-"

"Just put the guy on the line!"

"Okay, calm down." She handed the phone to Peter. "Yeah?"

"Dude! I need a little help!" Peter deduced that Anya was on a battle, screams plus Anya complaining and sounds of rough movement plus explosions plus a maniac laughing in the background has as result: a fight.

"Anya, I thought you didn't have your phone with you... Where are you?" He asked, his voice on the edge of being as worried as a father would be.

"Haven't you seen the news?!"

Peter turned on Gwen's tv and tunned the news channel to see that Electro was on the city. Exactly in the zone where Anya was headind to when she left. He and Gwen saw a black suited girl dodging all the attacks of Electro.

"She's fast." Gwen admitted, her eyes a bit widened.

"She's like a rabbit." Peter pulled on his mask and walked to the window. "I'll be right back."

"Or else.."

He smiled under his mask and swung in the direction of where Electro and Spider-Girl were.

"Hey, sparky!" Anya yelled at Electro who was causing electric chaos on the city. "This is why we can't have nice things! Becuase freaks like you fry it all!" Electro charged up his hand and threw electricity to the wall of the building Anya was latched to. She thankfully dodged it before it crashed against the wall, avoiding being fried by it.

"You little-"

"Watch your mouth young lady!" Spidey exclamed as he swung into the action. "Electro! Mi amigo! Long time no see." He saw those sparks coming for him so he quickly changed his direction and rounded the place, landing on the rooftop of the building, where Anya crawled up the wall to meet him.

"I'm the one who talks Spanish here!". Anya said as she arrived to the roof and waited for more electricity to come after her. Apparently, it wasn't like she thought.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here? Two spiders to burn down? Oh, this will be more fun than I expected!" Electro said, taking a look at the two spider-themed heroes that were going ot fight him.

"We need a plan.." Anya said with a hard frown on her face.

"We need water." Peter continued.

"We need to.." Anya couldn't end the sentence. Her spider-sense was going crazy an so was Peter's. She saw a light coming to them. She shoot a web and got out of the roof, being followed by Peter.

"I have an idea" Peter said when they both were swinging and trying to not make contact with Sparky's electricy.

"Oh no. That's not good." Anya joked, even if this was not a good time for a joke, she couldn't help. It was part of her DNA; cracking lame jokes at bad times.

"I'll be the bait. You drow him when I give you the signal."

"Wait, I'll be the bait!"

Peter didn't say nothing but nodding his head. He wasn't sure at all of Anya being the bait but, she fought agaisnt the Red Hulk, she could do this, right?

"See ya." Anya said goodbye before turning to Electro, annoying him, and then start running for her damn life.

Anya opened her eyes slowly, the bright light of the room forcing her to blink hard.

After the fight with Electro Anya came out very injured, seems that in one of his electric attacks she was not fast enough and got caught by them. Of course, Peter tried to wake her up and in one point he thought she was on the edge fo death. That's why he acted quickly and avenged her. In other words, he drowned Electro.

"Man, thank God you're alive." Peter sighed in relief. "Because you didn't write your last will and I wanted to inherit your video games."

"Ha,ha,ha." She faked a laugh when she was completely awake. "You weren't going to get my video games, anyway."

"You say that, but you're eyes say a different thing. Also, I have a question, señorita. How'd you get Gwen's number?"

"Ahora que lo mencionas, chico, I stole it from you."

"Why you wanted Gwen's number?"

"'Cause sometimes you don't answer your phone when you're with Gwen."

"If I don't answer I have my reasons."

"Gosh, you were smashing with her? That's why you don't answer.. Oh wait, and then why does she answer? You two stopped coitus because of me?"

"What the-?! Shaddap!" He covered Anya's mouth before she could start again asking awkward questions. "We're in a hospital, shut up." He insisted.

Anya nodded twice since she couldn't answer with words, Peter would hear just mumbles.

"Okay, sickie." He removed his hand from her mouth to see her smiling.

"I can erase her number if ya want."

"No. In this case, the fact that you have her number saved your flesh."

"We're cool, then?"

"When we weren't?" They both smiled.

"Bro fist." She said, raising her hand on a fist to Peter.

"Stop watching PewDiePie." He shook his head in fake disappointment

"You wish. And don't let me hanging, man."

He laughed and hit his fist against Anya's.


End file.
